Because I love You
by hughesofgfl
Summary: L and Raito are chained together to prove Raito's innocence. What if L thinks of it more then that. LXRaito LXLight Fluff Yaoi One-Shot


Old Stats

Hits:602

Reviews: 8

Favorites:6

Alerts:1 (please dont alert this)

Le gasp, me write a DN fic XD. By the way ' italics' means thoughts of the character while "talking" is just them speaking to each other aloud.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Death Note, never will, though I do cosplay Misa XD..

-------------

L sat there, staring blankly out of the room. The near by window looked inviting to stand and look through, yet he sat, leaning against the back of the headboard. He look down at the bed, seeing Raito sleep. He knew the older teen, the man, was the one person he cared about, even loved. Though he couldn't help the running thought that maybe he might still be evil, that he might be his enemy.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Came the muffled voice of the other bed's occupant. His eyes, still lay closed, only knowing L awake, by the sound of his breathing that echoed in the room.

Raito sat up as he slowly cracked open his eyes. His hair was messy and sticking up in places, showing how half asleep he truly was. L almost smiled at the scene, he always thought Raito looked better right after waking up, before he primmed himself. As always a little voice in his mind spoke to him, though he tried his best to ignore it. 'Stop getting so close to him, he's evil. He probably wants you dead. Why else would he volunteer himself to be put in chains?'

"Ryuzaki?" Raito looked at him concerned, though L say through it. He always did, he knew the other couldn't possibly care about him, why did he even bother to fake worry, or laughter.

"Sorry. Just thinking, what's next to this little game. I know I'm losing, but it isn't over yet. I'll just keep on finding new ways to play."

Raito sat up against the headboard, next to L. Though still separated by more then a foot. L wanted to inch closer to him, though he know that wouldn't go well either. "Do you still suspect me?" He asked and by now his mind had fully waken up to the surrounding area.

'Yes' "No."

"Then why are we still chained together?" Raito asked him, a slight hint of annoyance in his tone. Something he used often when he talked to L, something that showed how little he cared back to him.

'Because I love you.' his mind said, though he didn't say it aloud. "Because I'm checking, I don't want to be wrong, then I lose."

Raito sighed and leaned his head against the wall. "Whatever you say, as long as you promise not to have any suspect about me when we remove these things permanently."

A loud knock resounded through the room and the two looked to the door. The knob turned and it swung open to reveal a very hyper active Misa Amane standing there. Full gothic apparel

"Light! I missed you. Stupid work kept me away for so long." Misa ran over to him, hugging him forcibly. L looked over at her and sighed to himself. Oh how he hated her so much, she got so close to Raito, while he was pushed away.

"Hello Misa. But can you please wait till we both get dressed and are downstairs. It's not nice to enter someone else's room." Both of them got up off the bed, L standing in his usual slumped manner.

Misa quickly left the room as they both got dressed. (1.) Light put on his dress pants and took out a button up shirt from the dresser. L, meanwhile, wore his casual blue jeans and white top. L of course got dressed faster then Raito and accidentally began to stare at him as he buttoned up the last of his shirt. Raito looked up to him staring.

"What are doing?" L snapped back to reality, seeing his vision focused on Raito.

He couldn't find any excuse so he'd be blunt. "Looking at you."

Raito looked at him strangely. Thinking how he had just said that so openly. "Why?..."

'Because I love you.' "Because I love you."

Raito eyed him curiously before he began walking closer to him. "Took you long enough to say so." L looked back over his own words, realizing what he had said. His dark eyes widening as Raito continued to move closer to him. "Take it you thought I didn't know. Of course I do, I'm a god." Before L could think of anything else to say, lips were met with his own.

The kiss continued and Raito grabbed behind L's head, pushing him furhter into it. After several moments Raito broke apart for air. "Why are you kissing me?" L managed to ask, as he caught his breath.

"Because I love you too."

-------

And there is my first DN one-shot. I am a supporter to L XD, though I can see things from Kira's point of view. Which is why I like LXRaito. I wrote this in celebration for the movie airing in America. And I am heading to the movies within about 3 hours from when I wrote this.


End file.
